kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Graham (unofficial)
King Graham the original player character from the King's Quest series. Graham has appeared in various fan games. Fan Games AGDI universe When Graham was young, he grew up in Daventry, he was great friends with a young boy named Malvolio. The two of them grew up together in the same village, and knew each other their entire lives. Both enjoyed playing bat and ball in the Castle's vegetable garden. One day while playing ball Malvolio accidently struck a ball over the castle striking King Edward in the head. When Graham took the full blame, Edward commended him and encouraged him to become a knight. He later went to the Daventry High School (unofficial). Graham never payed attention during his magic classes in school, as a result he cannot read books of magic. After taking the throne of Daventry, the realm prospered, but Graham became distracted and lonely. This was clearly evident when he was speaking with Gervain, his mind wandering several times during the minister's report. Gervain then prompted Graham to look into the Magic Mirror for guidance. The Mirror prompted him to go to Kolyma. Graham was tied to an ancient Prophecy (unofficial) which foretold his destiny was to travel to Kolyma, and come before the Door of Destiny, which would him to his destined wife. During his quest, he seemed to get vague messages from the imprisoned Valanice. This was clearest after his failed escape from Caldaur's castle, when he saw her in a vision after nearly falling to his death. These messages from her also appeared as lines in the Tower Realm's sand. He was able to defeat Hagatha in this timeline by distracting her with a tainted youth potion, then blinding her with reflected sunlight. Hagatha stumbled back and fell out of the tower, presumably to her death; though no body was ever found. After escaping the Tower's Realm with Valanice, Graham encountered Caldaur, who welcomed them both and spirited them away to his palace to conduct the wedding. After the wedding they were sent home, where Graham confronted Gervain about his treachery. After a fierce, but decisive swordfight, Gervain showed his true form as "The Father" and cursed the newlyweds, setting in motion the family's and kingdom's misfortunes to follow. Years later, Manannan had kidnapped Alexander, presumably on The Father's orders. The three-headed dragon (presumably summoned by The Father) had ruined Daventry. Graham was offered a chance to spare the kingdom if he would only sacrifice a maiden yearly. At first Graham refused, and years later the kingdom was left burning from the dragon's flames. Seeing the kingdom was near its end, Rosella had offered herself as the dragon's latest sacrifice, in a an attempt to prevent the kingdom's final downfall (note its not known how many maidens were sacrificed in this universe total, if he refused to go through with the 'previous sacrificies' to the dragon causing the dragon to burn the kingdom each year, and making Rosella the latest demanded sacrifice, and the first he didn't refuse, or if he refused for a few years, and ultimatley ended up sacrificing a few girls over the years). Yet, Rosella's sacrifice was not going to appease the beast for long. The Father appeared at Graham's darkest hour and offered a cruel deal; he would dismiss the dragon, heal Daventry, and even bring back Graham's children in exchange for the crown of Daventry. Graham was tempted, but realized the Father would never keep such promises and refused. Not long after his son returned home, after vanquishing the dragon, and with a Green Orb healed the land ending the first curse. They had a glorious reunion together. Many years later, with Alexander reigning in the Green Isles, and Rosella by Edgar's side in Etheria, the aged Graham looked for a new champion. He found that champion in Connor of Daventry, a humble blacksmith who had undertaken the dangerous quest to restore the Mask of Eternity. As Edward the Benevolent had done for him, Graham did for Connor, marking him as First Knight and heir to Daventry. Personality and traits He has blue to blue/grey eyes depending on the versions of the games. King's Quest 2 1/4: Breast Intentions Graham stays home to feed Rosella with bottles of Valanice's milk. IA universe The Llewdor Oracle showed Gwydion a vision of Daventry Castle, a place the young slave had never seen before. In the vision, Gwydion saw Rosella say farewell to her father and express the belief that she would somehow survive the ordeal. After the guards escorted her away to her fate, Graham dropped to his knees in grief. After the dragon's defeat, Rosella reassured the terrified Alexander by letting him know that Graham had set off "every spring" for months at a time to try and find him. The game also puts a three-month gap between Alexander's return and the hat toss that ends the game (and leads into KQ4). Personality and traits He has dark blue/grey eyes. ZZT universe Personality and traits The Silver Lining Graham is a Silver Cloak. He plays a major role in The Silver Lining. He goes on a journey to save his son and daughter from a curse put on them by a mysterious man in a black cloak. Graham was not originally born of royal origin, but had noble character. As a child, he would run amuck around Daventry, without any preoccupations to worry about. Graham enjoyed fishing in the lakes of Daventry. Graham would go on fishing trips in his youth with father. Graham once carved a "G" in his father's chest when he was a child. His father wasn't all that pleased when he saw it, and Graham was badly scolded. That old chest was given to Graham by his father, who had it from his father, and so on for many generations (he would pass it onto his son a well). He "chose" to become a knight he used to frequent the "Prattling Pony" in his youth, when he was eager for his first adventure, and thus became the knight of King Edward. One fine day, the young and inexperienced chap, Graham was called by Edward, who tested him for the good of his kingdom, to find three magic treasures. If he succeeded he would become king, for Edward had no heirs. Graham returned with the treasures and became king. Graham will journey to see the Sacred Oracle in ordered to save his cursed family. She would have told Graham to head to Isle of Mist to speak to druids there, as they can find out who mysterious man in the black cloak was. According TSL's timeline Graham was not very old, he was only in his 50's at the most, as they chose to place MOE not long after KQ7, and TSL takes place just one year after MOE on their timeline. He did not appear as frail as he does in MoE, and his hair is dark grey as opposed white. Personality and traits He is an older man with a warm fatherly personality. He has light-blue/grey eyes. Quest Fighter In Quest Fighter I & 2 Graham is said to have been born in Serenia, he is said to be a swashbuckler in his fighting style, having 0-postiive blood, enjoys Crackers, dislikes items nailed down, his special skill is fiddle playing. Quotes *I started adventuring when you were still in diapers! *My pet owl could beat you! *Time to restore your game! *Fear my pixelated fists! Personality and traits His main appearance is his 8-bit version of his character, but his character screen is VGA appearance. Fan Fiction Daventry Suite In Daventry Suite, King Graham knights the newly returning Connor Mac Lyrr. It was an event which Sarah (unofficial) had dreamed about, after she had been restored. Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Behind the scenes *Graham is also the hero of King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA, the fan remake of King's Quest I SCI. *In King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones, Graham marries Valanice in Caldaur's Castle, rather than in Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury (as in Romancing the Throne). Graham's vision of the Mask of Eternity era also implies that Graham was quite old during that period, and frail of body. *In TSL, Graham claims to have not shown any "magical ability" before. Yet, in in the official games, in KQ5, Graham uses Iconomancy, the magic without words. He also cast several spells during his adventure using Crispin's wand (in floppy version of KQ5). *Graham wears an assortment of different clothes in the unofficial games, see Graham's Wardrobe (unofficial). Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Characters (ZZT) Category:Characters (ZZT2) Category:Characters (KQ2RTS) Category:characters (KQ3IA) Category:Characters (KQ2¼) category:Kings (unofficial) Category:Humans (unofficial) Category:Characters (KQ1VGA) Category:Characters (QF) Category:Characters (KQ1R) Category:Characters (QFO1)